Hurry Up And Catch Me
by amuto4life
Summary: Amu is one of the least popular girls in school, but she is in love with the most popular boy in school, but with help from her friends, she takes a chance. In the end he embarrasses her. Will he be able to catch her when she falls, before it is too late?


Hello, it is amuto4life here. I decided to write another story, because I have writers block on all the others one. I randomly got this inspiration when I was about to update Pirate Captive.

**Summary:** Amu is one of the least popular girls in school, but she is in love with the most popular boy in school, but with help from her friends, she takes a chance. In the end he embarrasses her. Will he be able to catch her when she falls, before it is too late?

**Paring: **Amuto, Nagima, and Kutau

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Amu's POV**

I couldn't help myself; I was in love with the most popular boy in school. I have no chance with him at all, me being the least popular girl in school. I was so tempted to run over to the lunch table and ask him out. All of the popular kids would laugh at me though. I looked at each of them, Ikuto, the one I loved with the midnight blue hair. Then there was his sister Utau, with her blonde beautiful hair and her gorgeous singing voice. Next Kukai, the soccer team captain and last there was Yaya, the cheer captain currently dating Kukai.

Me, I was nothing like the popular group. I had pink hair and had nothing really special about me. According to social status, I was only above one person, Tadase. My best friends, well my only friends are Rima and Nagihiko. They were invited to be popular, but they declined it, so they could still hang out with me.

"Hey Amu, guess what I heard, Ikuto is looking for someone to date and I think he has his eye on you." Rima said.

"Oh come on Rima, I have no chance with him. He wants to date someone who won't ruin his reputation, someone popular like Yaya. I bet he would date his sister over me." I told Rima.

"Oh come on Amu, you have to have confidence in your self and good things could happen. Look I see him headed this way. See good things could happen to the not popular kids. He is going to ask you out. I will live you alone with him. When I get back you two better be dating." Rima said her farewell and left me completely alone with Ikuto in front of me.

Ikuto waved in my direction. I looked around, but I was the only one in the hallway besides him.

"Amu." He called out.

I didn't want to respond, but my reputation was going to become worse than Tadase. "What?" I responded to Ikuto

"Can you come over here for a few minutes? I have to ask you a really important question?"

"Okay." I started to walk towards him as my face flushed. "What did you want to ask?" I said trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, I know how I am the most popular boy in school and you are the least popular girl, but I still want to be your boyfriend. So what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?"

My face blushed, I struggled out the words, "Okay." All the sudden I looked and saw Utau nodding at him.

He whispered in my ear, "I am sorry it has to be this way." He pulled my face into kiss his, when he pushed my face to the ground. He embarrassed me in front of everyone, who randomly came at that moment as if it was a setup.

"Amu, I am sorry, I like you, but we can't be. Our stats don't clash. Sorry." Ikuto said as he walked off.

I started crying. Rima and Nagihiko (posed as Nadeshiko) walked me to the girl's bathroom.

"Are you okay Amu. I shouldn't have left you alone with him. I knew he was a jerk. You better not like him anymore. Why don't you settle for Kukai? You have a chance with him he used to be one of our friends." Rima said.

"Yeah, Amu I agree with Rima here. Ikuto is a jerk, all the girls like him, it is so annoying." Nagihiko said.

"You don't understand you guys. He said he liked me, Ikuto is just doing this to protect his reputation."

"That's worse!!" Rima and Nagihiko said together.

"I can't help falling for him. Back when we were kids, Ikuto was one of the nicest guys we know. Well anyway I have to go. Bye." I told my friends as I waved goodbye.

I started walking, but I bumped into Kukai. "Amu, will you go out with me? I have loved you all my life. I just dumped Yaya. I don't care if you're not popular. Ikuto was a jerk and I want to be your boyfriend. So what is it yes or no?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Please review. –amuto4life.


End file.
